I Need Her
by Hope Brandon
Summary: What would you do for a girl? Story totally unfinished but please read it so far and tell me what you think : oh btw this is an AU. This story is on hold for now since i've got so much hm, i promise i will update during spring break.
1. Ordinary Day

I had like the weirdest daydream at school and i thought it would make an okay plot line. So here's what I've got so far. It's an AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters. I promise it will get better :) Review Please! and keep reading :P 

* * *

The school day had ended. Kids still hung around their lockers chatting. Mr. Simpson came by to some students, "Go home, don't you guys want to get out of this place for the weekend?" he joked and continued to walk down the hall hoping he had convinced them to get going soon.

The students ignored him and told each other that they would leave when they were good and ready. They finally began to get tired of hanging around and soon left the building.

* * *

Emma and Manny stayed a bit longer in the media studies room just to review a project they had worked on for Monday just so that they would have a carefree weekend. "So are you coming to my house tonight?" Emma asked Manny.

"Sure," Manny said enthusiastically. "I'm so glad we got this thing done before the party tomorrow," Manny grinned. There was going to be a great party at someone's house and she was so glad that she didn't have to miss it because of a stupid assignment.

"Yeah," Emma agreed as Mr. Simpson knocked on the door, "Ladies only a few more minutes," he said looking at the girls and Manny and Emma looked back at him, "Mkay," they both said together smiling. "Emma, don't be too late getting home tonight," he said leaving the room.

Emma nodded, "And saved," Emma said letting out a sigh, they had been working on this project for too weeks now and she was relieved it was finally all done.

"Finally," Manny said happily and began to pack up her things. Emma got up and grabbed the papers that had printed from the printer.

Let's go," she said walking over to Manny. The girls left the room closing the doors and lights after them.

* * *

Jimmy and Spinner were stuck with putting all the basketballs away for the weekend, neither of them found this job all that amusing. _Swoosh _Spinner shot one of the basketballs in the hoop then put it away, "Why do we always get stuck with this job?" Spinner groaned kicking a basketball.

"I dunno," Jimmy said wheeling around in his wheel chair, gathering a couple basketballs as he went along. He stopped at the half court line and shot one of the balls into the hoop as Spinner had done earlier.

Only a few basketballs were left scattered all over the gym and Spinner was not in the mood to be putting balls away, "Let's just go," he said looking over at Jimmy, "There's no point in putting the balls away if we're just going to use the again on Monday," he sighed.

Jimmy stopped picking up balls, "You're right," he replied moving closer to the door and waited for Spinner to come join him. Spin switched off the gym lights and jogged over to Jimmy, pushing open the door.

* * *

Ellie and Marco stood in the library, they had wanted to do some volunteer hours at school but neither of them had expected it to be cleaning and putting away old library books. Ellie tucked the misplaced books in the shelves properly and while reading letters and numbers out loud. Marco was sitting by the computer making sure that all the letters and numbers were in the computer and they weren't missing any books.

"H205," Ellie shouted from behind one of the bookshelves, this would definitely take them all night to do and it was probably a waste of their time seeing as it was Friday and both of them wanted to relax.

"Got it," Marco groaned checking the computer, they had been doing this for hours already and Marco simply found it pointless and was basically getting sick and tired of doing all this work for an old library.

Ellie popped out from behind the large shelf, "This is going to take us forever," she wined and let out a sigh. She looked over at Marco who seemed just as bored about the entire matter.

"I know," he said, "Elle, remember this, we are doing all this because we volunteered too, we aren't even getting paid," he was being pretty selfish but it was true all this work and what would they get? A clean library; nobody goes to the library anymore anyways.

"You are so right," she sighed, "How bout we ditch this library business and head over to the Dot?" she suggested. Marco nodded and both of them began to leave the large half organized library.

* * *

Darcy strolled down the practically empty halls. She had been held back because she had to speak to her math teacher about one of her questions. She was super glad the day was over and she could finally relax. Darcy walked up to her locker and opened it. She grabbed her bag and jacket from inside. When she shut the locker door, Peter was standing right there and made her jump slightly.

"Peter!" she said a bit surprised but with a grin, "You scared me," she teased and leaned forward giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "What are you still doing here?" she asked locking her locker.

Peter smiled when he saw her jump slightly, "Sorry," he said kissing her back. "My mom wanted me to help her find something and it took longer than I had expected," he replied.

"Oh," Darcy replied smiling. She zipped her bag up and swung it around her shoulder.

Peter smiled, "Do you need a ride home?" he asked sweetly and it looked as though she was heading out of the school and thought it would be good of him seeing as he was her boyfriend.

Darcy nodded, "Sure," she replied with a grin, "I just have to pick something up from the science lab quickly, but…you could walk me there?" she smiled happily and looked at over at him.

He nodded, "Of course miss Edwards," he smiled and reached for her hand. They began to walk down the hall towards the lab a couple doors down from where they were.

* * *

Jay was sitting on a lunchroom table, Sean was leaning up against a nearby wall and Alex was sitting on a chair leaning back so that only two of the legs were on the ground. They didn't really have a reason to be hanging around; they just did for the heck of it. None of them spoke.

"This sucks," Alex finally said to the two other boys. They had probably been there for about an hour now and had been doing absolutely nothing since then; it was pretty boring for them all.

Sean nodded in agreement and looked over at Jay who seemed totally zoned out at the moment. "Jay?" he snapped his fingers trying to get him out of his little zone.

"Uh…yeah," he said confused about what they had been talking about, it was really weird because he had been having a very strange day dream, "How 'bout we go to that party downtown?" he suggested.

"Anything's better than here," she sighed and stood up stretching out a bit.

"Agreed," said Sean. They all began to head out the tall lunchroom doors, Jay walked in the front; Alex and Sean followed close behind him.

* * *

"Toby, for the last time you shouldn't care what other people think of you," J.T rolled his eyes. Toby was once again letting stupid insults get to his head and once again J.T was lecturing him not to care.

"You're right," Toby groaned and kicked the side of his locker. He bit his lip hard holding in the pain of his now probably bruised foot, "Ow," he let out quietly trying not to seem in much pain.

J.T rolled his eyes again, "Let's just go," he said to Toby and turned around ready to leave, but as he did so he bumped into Mia, "Oh, sorry," he said to her picking up some of her fallen books.

She smiled, "Don't worry," she said sweetly and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he came up grabbing her books from him and later putting them in her locker and grabbed her bag, ready to get going.

Toby looked at the both of them and rolled his eyes this time, "Are we leaving or what?" he said trying to break up the two love birds. He gathered his things for the weekend and packed them all up.

"Let's," J.T said taking Mia's hand in hope that she would come with them. She nodded and they all began to walk down the empty hall.

* * *

Paige walked out of the school; she had been having a major headache lately and needed a little fresh air. She closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths listening to the soft guitar music. She opened her eyes to find Craig sitting on the stairs.

Craig heard someone come out and turned around, "Ma- Oh, hey Paige," he said turning back around, a little disappointed it was taking Manny so long to come out.

Paige looked at him, "Hi," she said walking forward a bit and crouched down so she was more at level with him. "Whatcha' doing? Other than the obvious of course," she smiled looking at his guitar.

Craig frowned, "Thinking mostly," he said simply and bit his lip slightly realizing something, "Damn, is the math test on Monday?" he asked looking at Paige and he stopped playing.

"Yeah, I think so," she said a bit unsure, "Oh my god, I have to study for that," her eyes widened, "My mum said if I fail anything else I'm going to have to change schools," she bit her lip nervously.

"Maybe we should go get our books before the school closes for the weekend," he suggested and began standing up. Paige agreed and they both walked into the school once again.


	2. Announcement

My story just seems to ramble on forever but please keep reading, I swear it will be more interesting! This chapter was somewhat boring to write and its probably boring to read but keep reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi the next generation or any of the characters! Review please :)

* * *

Manny and Emma walked down the long empty halls of Degrassi, both of them felt practically deserted in the almost empty school. They passed the girls washroom, "I'm just going to make a quick stop here," Emma said smiling.

"Alright, I'll meet you at your locker," replied Manny as she continued down the long hallway towards Emma's locker. She didn't exactly like being alone in the large school when it was getting darker out.

Emma nodded and walked into the bathroom, first she looked at herself in the mirror before entering a stall. After she did her business she walked back out and fixed her hair some more. She then walked out of the washrooms. She walked alone down the hall to her locker and saw Manny standing next to it.

"Let's go," Manny said to Emma; truth be told she was getting a little freaked out because Degrassi wasn't exactly the same happy school around night time.

Emma nodded and they began walking towards the doors. But before they reached them they heard a low voice speaking repetitively, _"All remaining students report to the gym immediately! All remaining students report to the gym…."_ The voice kept say over and over. This scared both girls a bit but if it was an emergency they thought it would be best to go to the gym.

Emma jumped a bit as the voice spoke, "Should we go," she asked nervously looking over at Manny who also seemed quite shocked.

Manny didn't recognize the voice that was on the speaker phone but decided to go anyway, "I guess," she said quite unsure of what was going on, but figured it was probably just some stupid assembly. The principle was probably going to get all of the kids still at school to do something for her.

"Okay," the two girls slowly began walking towards the gym…

* * *

Jimmy and Spinner walked out of the gym glad they had left there. Both of them hoped that the coach wouldn't find out that they hadn't put all the balls away, but neither of them really cared all that much. Jimmy headed towards his own locker and Spinner headed in the opposite direction.

Spinner turned around so he was looking at Jimmy, "Are you gunna be at the store tomorrow?" he asked as Jimmy turned around. He stopped walking awaiting his response.

Jimmy turned around and looked at Spinner, "Yeah, sure," he answered. Then a deep voice on the speaker phone came on, _"All remaining students report to the gym immediately! All remaining students report to the gym…." _Both boys jumped a bit and looked at each other surprised.

"Damn, I guess coach Armstrong found out about the basketballs," Spinner groaned and rolled his eyes looking at Jimmy, "Should we go back in there?" he asked. The voice on the speaker wasn't exactly a familiar one.

"Sure, we might as well go get this over with," Jimmy sighed and began to roll down the hall again towards the gym. Spinner ran to catch up with him, it was really odd for the coach to have caught them so soon, and they didn't even make it out of the school.

* * *

As Ellie and Marco came out of the library they both looked around and saw nobody around, no teachers, no one. They smiled and looked at each other immaturely then looked out at the long hallway, "Race ya' to my locker!" shouted Ellie and they both began to run down the long hall.

"You're on!" shouted Marco as they began running. They both laughed and smiled and ran as fast as they could down the empty hall.

They both came to an immediate halt when they heard a voice on the speaker phone, _"All remaining students report to the gym immediately! All remaining students report to the gym…." _The two of them panting looked at one another a bit worried about the announcement.

"Do they like have cameras in the school or something?" Ellie panted, the principle had probably caught them running down the hall and was going to give them a stupid speech about the rules of Degrassi.

"I dunno, but maybe we should go just incase," he said looking at the gym that was straight ahead of them both. Ellie nodded and they both began walking towards the large gym doors.

* * *

As Peter and Darcy entered the science lab Peter pushed her gently against the wall and leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Darcy smiled into the kiss but kept it locked together.

Darcy pulled away a bit, "What was that for?" she said smiling and kissed him softly on the lips before he could answer her, she looked into his blue eyes and just gazed at him for a little while.

He smiled, "Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?" he joked and gazed into her eyes too. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "I love you," he said quietly and moved back up to her lips caressing them softly.

She whispered, "I love you too," she then she kissed him back eagerly without pulling away. She slid her tongue into his mouth as he did to hers, wrapping her arms around him. They both pulled away when they heard a voice on the speaker phone, _"All remaining students report to the gym immediately! All remaining students report to the gym…." _Darcy jumped a little.

"What is that all about?" she looked at Peter wondering if he knew anything about the announcement seeing as his mom was the principle of Degrassi.

He raised a brow when the announcement came on, "I haven't got the slightest clue," he admitted to her and looked around the empty lab still a bit confused that his mum hadn't told him about this thing.

"I'll just grab my stuff and we can head over," she said walking over to one of the tables and grabbed a couple books lying around. They walked out of the science lab and into the hall. They headed towards the gym together.

* * *

Jay, Sean and Alex roamed the halls, taking their time leaving Degrassi. All the teachers were gone and nobody was going to tell them to leave. Jay kicked every few locker doors almost as if he was angry, but then again he was usually angry.

They all heard the deep voice on the speaker phone,_ "All remaining students report to the gym immediately! All remaining students report to the gym…."_ Alex jumped a bit while Sean and Jay looked a bit surprised, "Who the hell was that?" she asked the guys.

Jay looked around and Sean spoke, "I don't know, everyone's usually gone by now," he stated and also began looking around suspiciously.

"Do you guys wanna go check it out?" he asked, at least it would give them all a little something to do until the party downtown later tonight. Right now Jay couldn't really care less what they did.

Both Alex and Sean nodded and they all began to walk down to the gym like the message had told them to. All three of them hadn't a clue what the hell was going on in the gym after school on a Friday, it was quite unusual.

* * *

JT, Toby and Mia continued walking down the hall and Toby was feeling rather left out between them both and decided he would just meet up with JT later that night, "I'll leave you two alone," he grinned slightly and pushed open the front door, leaving the building.

Mia waved and then turned her attention back to JT. She smiled as they continued walking, neither of them quite sure where they were going. But then they heard a deep voice on the intercome, _"All remaining students report to the gym immediately! All remaining students report to the gym…." _Without asking too many questions the two slowly began to head towards the gym.

"I wonder what this thing is going to be?" Mia wondered looking at JT.

* * *

Paige and Craig entered the school and each went their seperate ways to grab the books they needed fo the exam on Monday. Craig walked up to his locker and unlocked it, he took what he needed and was prepared to go back outside. Manny was probably held up somewhere and so he just decided that he would call her later.

Paige walked up to the math class room because she had left her books and such in there for Monday. She grabbed what she needed and left the room. Paige and Craig heard a deep voice on the intercome, _"All remaining students report to the gym immediately! All remaining students report to the gym…." _

Paige was pretty creeped out because she was alone but on the other hand Craig was just surprised that the school wanted people in the gym at this hour. Both of them obeyed the orders and headed towards the gym.


	3. Encounters

Disclainer: I do not own Degrassi the next generation or the characters. This chapter was pretty much jst a way to get everyone in the same place, so yeah. Review please and i promise it will be more interesting in the next chapter:)

* * *

As Manny and Emma approched the gym both not knowing what to expect they ran into Darcy and Peter also heading towards the gym. Probably not the best idea seeing as Peter and Emma were broken up and Manny wasn't Peter's biggest fan. For a moment it was rather awkward until Darcy spoke up, "I wonder what this thing is going to be about," she looked at Emma and Manny.

They all continued walking to the gym, "Yeah, they don't usually ask us to the gym after school is finished," Manny responded a bit surprised but trying to make more conversation too.

Emma shrugged, "I guess we'll find out when we get there," she looked at everyone, except for Peter. It had been a while since they had broken up but since then she always felt different talking to him.

Peter nodded and fixed the strap on his shoulder walking ahead of all the girls so that they were all behind him.

"What's up with Peter?" she whispered and looked over at Darcy, she found he was acting a little strange right now, but then again everyone was wondering what was going on in the gym.

The three girls slowed down but Peter kept walking ahead, "I'm not sure, he was acting normal with me earlier and now he's just not talking, it's weird," she said looking at Peter's back, wondering what was going on with him.

"He's probably just wondering about the gym announcement thing," she tried to find a reason for his strange behavior, "I think everyone is," she said looking ahead as they came closer to the gym doors.

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Darcy biting her lip slightly, she felt a weird kind of nervous feeling inside and wasn't sure why.

Peter turned around so that he was now facing the three whispering girls and he just smirked, "Ladies," he said pushing open the gym door and held it for them.

All of them looked up at Peter when they realized he had been watching them for a bit, "Oh," all three of them said and soon caught up with him, "Thanks," each of them said as they walked into the gym.

* * *

Marco and Ellie still panted a bit because of the run they had foolishly run down the hallway. They continued to walk slowly down to the gym hoping that they wouldn't be in trouble for running. "This can't only be about us," she said hoping they wouldn't get in too much trouble if anyone found out what stupid thing they did.

"You're probably right," he said biting his lip slightly although he didn't really care about getting in trouble about something so stupid.

Ellie stopped walking and looked down the hall that also led to the same gym door they were nearing and saw two boys, she instantly recognized Jimmy in his wheelchair and Spinner walking beside him, "Do either of you guys know what's going on?" she asked.

They both shook their heads signaling a 'no,' Spinner and Jimmy came closer to Marco and Ellie, "Probably something stupid," Spinner said smiling a little and shrugged.

They all were together now, "Yeah, what i don't understand why they would want us after school," he said with a raised brow and looked at the other three wondering about what was going on.

Marco shrugged, "Maybe they want to see how many students hang around after school so that they can tell us to go home," he said smiling and continued walking with the others.

Ellie held her sleeves and shrugged, "Yeah," she said simply with a smile and pushed open the gym doors allowing the guys to go in before her while she held the door but later followed them in.

* * *

Craig roamed the empty halls by himself hoping he would run into somebody sooner than later. He had his guitar strapped around his shoulder and was simply determined to get to the gym and get whatever that was going on over with.

JT and Mia weren't so concerned about getting to the gym, JT took this as an opertunity to spend time with someone he really liked, Mia. "So do you want to go see a movie after this?" he asked, completely forgetting that he was suppose to meet up with Toby.

Mia smiled, "I'd love too," she said sweetly.

JT looked at her, "What about Isabella?" he asked because he wasn't sure if she was being taken care of today or not and if she wasn't that would mean they probably wouldn't be able to go to a movie.

Mia looked at him, "Isabella is actually with my mom today and is staying there for the night so i'm free," she said smiling. She then looked straight ahead, "Isn't that Craig?" she said looking over at JT.

JT took his gaze off of her and looked ahead and saw Craig walking by himself, "Would you like some company?" he asked smiling and himself and Mia headed towards him.

Craig nodded, "That would be nice," he said looking at the two and continued walking.

Paige was still alneand she didn't like it, at all. She looked around as she walked and really hoped she would bump into someone soon. She turned around to see if anyone was behind her and walked backwards for a bit before bumping into Craig, Mia and Jt, she actually _bumped_ into them, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she said turning around to face them.

"Don't worry about it,"said JT looking at her, she looked rather shaken up.

She let out a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad i found you guys," she began, "I never knew Degrassi could be so creepy and deserted after school," she said to them all.

Craig smiled, "We should all go to the gym now," he said, the gym door was only a few lockers down and they were almost there. They all nodded and continued walking, soon enough they all trailed into the gym.

* * *

Jay, Alex and Sean were the last to get into the gym because they wre just moseying along rather slowly. "Why the hell do they want us to go to the gym?" Alex asked.

Sean shrugged, "I dunno," and soon enough the three of them had also reached the gym. Sean pushed open the door and went in followed by Alex and then Jay was last to go in.


	4. Confusion

This chapter was really fun to write and its more interesting than the other 3 chapters so I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters. Please Review :)

* * *

Everyone was now gathered in the gym and most of them were quite confused. Almost everyone looked around and saw nobody, no teachers, no one. Why had they all been called to the gym if nobody was there?

Manny saw Craig and almost immediately ran over to him, "What's going on?" she asked rather confused about the entire thing. She gave him a hug and looked back up at him kissing his lips softly.

He kissed her back and pulled away, "I haven't got the slightest clue," he answered and looked around at everyone else gathered in the large gym.

Jay, Alex and Sean thought that this whole thing was a prank and decided to leave, "Come on," Jay said and the two followed him. They went to push open the doors but to their surprise they were locked. Jay and Sean tried to bust them open but couldn't.

"Fuck," Jay said to himself quietly and leaned back against the locked doors, "Go try the other doors," he told Sean and Alex.

Emma stood up on the podium as if ready to make a big speech, "Okay people, does anyone know why we are here?" she asked looking out at everyone, somebody had to take charge. It was stupid of them all to be there but the person that had made the announcement wasn't.

Peter looked around nobody seemed to know anything about what was going on, so he spoke up, "Obviously nobody here knows why we are here so i suggest we just leave," he stated looking around, most people nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great idea, who agrees?" Emma looked out at everyone's raised hands, "When then lets go," she said looking at the doors.

Jay heard Peter's suggestion and he too spoke up, "That would work if the doors were unlocked," he smirked pushing on the doors hard but they didn't open, "Example proved," he smirked looking at Peter.

Peter glared at him, "Have you tried the other doors?" he smirked back.

Jay looked at Sean first, he shook his head meaning the doors were locked where he tried. Jay then looked at Alex, she did the same, Jay nodded, "Yeah, Mr Obvious," he smirked biting his bottom lip slightly.

Peter clenched his teeth and Darcy looked at him, "Just ignore him Peter," she said quietly taking his hand that was in the form of a fist, he loosened up and held her hand.

Manny then spoke up ignoring the two boys, "What we have to do is try to get out of here," she said looking around at all the faces, she bit her lip slightly and walked up to the podium where Emma was standing, "Somebody is probably playing a stupid prank on us or trying to scare us," she said looking at Emma.

"Exactly and since it appears that we are the only people in the school, it has to be one of us," she said not wanting to jump to conclusions or anything but she wasn't just going to let this go easily seeing as they were locked in the gym.

Everybody began talking about the matter.

"Well it's definitely not me," smirked Paige and she crossed her arms looking over at Ellie with wide eyes.

Ellie glared at her, "And so what, you think it's me?" she smirked back. If Paige was going to give her attitude she was just going to give it all back. "You just have to jump to conclusions with everything," she stated.

Paige paused before answering, "I so do not jump to conclusions," she said, "It just seems reasonable that you would play a stupid prank like this on all of us," she said angrily.

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Yeah well you just did it again, you think i would lock myself in a gym, along with everyone else," she said looking around, "And if we're jumping to conclusions it could well be...Spinner for all I know," she was trying to make a point.

* * *

Spinner looked around and saw Marco standing rather calmly, "Hey Del Rossi, you're acting pretty calm about this entire thing," he smirked jokingly. 

Marco stared for a moment, "Is that an accusation?" he asked a bit surprised Spinner was accusing him.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," he smirked back, he found it strange that Marco was taking it so seriously.

Marco glared more angrily this time and put both hands on his hips, "Well in that case since we are accusing, this little prank seems like something you would think up," he pointed out, "Being the great prankster you are," he said.

Before Spinner could answer Jimmy butted in, "You guys we've only been stuck in here for a few minutes and you're already accusing each other," he shook his head, disappointed with Spinner and Marco, "I thought you two would deal with this maturely but i guess i was wrong," he left them both with something to think about.

Spinner thought about what Jimmy had said, "Hey man, I'm sorry for jumping at you like that," he bit his lip slightly and looked at Marco.

Marco thought about it too, "Yeah, same here," he said to Spinner, "We can't let being stuck in here get to our heads," he said more maturely than before, they all had to deal with this together now.

* * *

Jt and Mia walked over to Craig because since everyone was getting mad at each other about this whole thing they might as well talk since that was what everyone else seemed to be doing and Craig was the only 'civil' person at the moment. "Hey," said JT. 

Craig shrugged somewhat, "Hi," he said back.

"Everyone's really over reacting about this thing, don't you find?" Mia asked quietly trying to form some sort of a conversation with the two guys.

Craig nodded, "Yeah, everyone's blaming each other, it's kind of stupid, i'd say," he replied to her.

But before JT could say anything Peter walked up to the podium where Manny and Emma stood staring out at everyone, "Shut up!" he yelled and a hush fell over everyone, "Can't you see what's happening? Everyone is turning against each other over being locked in the gym! For all we know, it could've just been an accident," he said, "An-" before he could finish everyone heard a snap.

Then suddenly the stage heavy stage curtains came tumbling down along with the long metal pole that held them. Peter and Manny jumped off the podium but Emma was left behind. After things were safe they all went to check if Emma was alright.

Manny ran up and tried moving the curtains, "Emma!" she cried but there was no response.

All the guys moved up to the podium and started to help look for her, "Where is she?" spinner asked still looking around.

Jay was also helping to look for her under the heavy curtains, "I found her!" he shouted to the others and they all came running towards him. She had a cut on her forehead and it was bleeding like crazy.

Manny knelt down beside her best friend and checked to see if she could hear a pulse but she couldn't, "I think she's g-" she couldn't say that her best friend was dead, tears ran down her cheeks.

JT gathered a couple of the guys, "Let's check out how this thing fell down, " he said to them and they all went towards the ropes for the stage curtains.

Peter looked around and saw the rope for the curtains, it had snapped or who knows, it could've been cut, "You guys the rope snapped," he shouted.

Manny looked at him with red eyes from crying, "Who cares Peter, she's dead; do you still think that this is a prank?" she yelled looking at him angrily as if it was his fault.

Peter stayed quiet and looked at Darcy who was also crying, she stood up and spoke quietly, "I think what we have to do is focus on getting out of here before anything else happens," she suggested.

Paige also stood up, "Yeah, i think that if we go through the change room we could get out," she also suggested.

"Um...but don't you think we should call 911?" Mia asked looking at everyone biting her lower lip slightly.

Marco took out his cell phone and began dialing the numbers, "Damnit, I'm not getting any reception," he said trying to move around a bit to see if he could get a clear signal.

Jimmy, Spinner, Marco, Jay, Sean, JT, Peter and Craig all headed towards the guys change room, "We'll meet everyone in the hall," Craig said as he entered the change room.

Manny, Darcy, Ellie, Paige, Mia and Alex walked to the girls changeroom and nodded before going in. They were all nervous as they walked into the empty change rooms.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed everything so far! Review Pweeeeeeeaz :P


	5. The Change Rooms

I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep on reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of the characters.

Remember to R&R! Thankies :P

* * *

The girls gathered together as they walked threw the change room. It was almost as if they were walking through a haunted house because none of them were really confident about this right now. They passed a few of the lockers and continued forward. 

"I can't believe what happened to Emma," Manny finally said letting out a sigh and a tear ran down her cheek. Everyone was still shaken by the entire event that had just taken place. Nobody knew why they had been called to the gym in the first place.

"It might've been an accident," Darcy tried to reassure everyone that nothing else would happen, even though she didn't know what was going to happen.

"You think being called to the gym, and then Emma getting…killed was an accident?" Paige said accusingly towards Darcy who was now speechless. Paige crossed her arms and pouted her bottom lip.

They continued walking, silent for a moment, "Let's just focus on getting out of here and calling the police as soon as possible," Ellie replied trying to stop the soon to be fight with Darcy and Paige.

Alex followed behind the worried girls, she seemed pretty calm for some odd reason, but none of the other girls seemed to notice seeing as they were all just worried about getting out and calling the police.

"Well, since we are in here," Paige began, "We might as well grab our spirit squad outfits, just to you know…be ready early on Monday for the big rally," She suggested to Darcy, Manny and Mia seeing as the girls were on the spirit squad with her.

Mia shrugged, "Good idea," she said quietly and headed towards her locker which was next to Darcy's but across from Paige's and Manny's lockers. Darcy followed Manny and Paige wasn't too far behind either. Ellie and Alex waited for them to grab their stuff so they could go.

Alex continued heading towards the end of the locker room before they had grabbed all their stuff. Ellie didn't especially want to wait either so she decided to follow Alex, she jogged a little to catch up with her, "We'll be in the hall," she shouted to Darcy, Mia, Manny and Paige.

Ellie and Alex were soon out of sight.

Mia searched around in her locker; she wasn't usually a messy person so it was easy for her to find her skirt, top and pompoms. She grabbed everything and was just about ready to go.

Manny turned away from her locker to face the other girls, "Why we were even called to the gym in the first place? That's the real question," she questioned. Paige and Darcy both turned to face her at the same time.

"No clue," Paige paused before continuing onto her theory, "But I'm guessing that whoever called us all here cut the curtain rope and was actually planning all of this," she guessed looking at Manny, Mia and Darcy who were all wide- eyed, "I'm just saying, it would make sense…" she trailed off.

"You seem to know a lot about this," Mia muttered very quietly under her breath. She quickly turned to face her locker once again, hoping that Paige hadn't heard her.

Paige frowned, "It's only common sense hun," she smirked and also turned around to grab the rest of her things. She was feeling a bit annoyed with Mia seeing as she hadn't spoken much earlier and now that she had it had been sort of accusing towards Paige.

Another awkward silence fell upon the empty locker room. Manny let out a loud sigh, "I can't take this anymore!" she let out more loudly than she had thought and her voice echoed throughout the change room. "We can't blame one another for what happened to Emma," she began, calming herself a little, "Yes Paige may have good guesses but that doesn't mean that we have to blame her," she said.

Darcy nodded in agreement, "You are totally right," she said, "We will get out of this and we can't turn against each other on our way," she replied letting out a soft sigh. She looked at them all, "Talking about getting out of here, we should probably get going," she suggested.

Manny and Mia nodded. They moved around the center bench and back towards the way out. Paige was going through her clothes and realized she had forgotten top so she ran quickly back to her locker. "One sec," she said opening her locker.

Manny, Mia and Darcy waited.

Suddenly there was a loud snap that came from the row of lockers where Paige was standing. Next, the whole set of lockers had fallen on top of Paige and she was stuck beneath them. "Oh my god!" Manny yelled.

The three other girls ran towards Paige but it was too late. The lockers had fallen on her head and she was…dead. Darcy began hyperventilating. Manny walked around the fallen lockers and accidentally kicked a bolt. She picked it up.

"I don't think these lockers fell accidentally," she said as she picked up the bolt. Mia walked over to Manny to check things out with her.

"Somebody must've loosened the bolt," she said stating the obvious, "But I didn't see anyone other than us in here," she proved a point and went to kneel beside Darcy, who was mourning over Paige's death.

"Me either," Darcy said quietly. And then there was a loud BANG! Like someone had kicked a locker. The three girls screamed and got up and began to run towards the door still screaming as they got out of the change room doors.

The guys entered the change room probably more confident than they should be at this point, considering what happened to Emma. "Dudes, this is so not right," Spinner said as they all entered the smelly locker room.

JT nodded, "I know, it stinks in here," JT joked trying to get everyone's spirits back up a bit. Most of the guys turned to JT and glared at him for a moment, "Sorry," he said, "I was just trying to lighten up the mood," he apologized.

"Well, it didn't work," Sean smirked but continued walking forward. He thought about how Emma hadn't deserved to go down that way.

Marco butted in before things got worse, "Let's not fight you guys," he said trying to convince everyone that it wasn't any of their faults Emma was dead. Seeing as everyone had seen the entire thing it couldn't possibly be one of them, but then who could it be?

The boys locker room was quiet for once, no longer was it loud and rowdy like before P.E, but the air seemed to be filled with tension and disapproval. Nobody spoke for several moments.

Jimmy rolled a long the long way to the door, "Do you hear something?" he said finally frowning slightly. He stopped to listen closely for a second. The others stopped too.

"It sounds like…a shower running," Craig stated, a more questioned look fell upon his face as he looked towards the shower room with raised brows. He then tuned back to everyone else, "Should we check it out?" he asked.

Peter hesitated before speaking, "Sure, why not?" he said in more of a rhetorical manner. He was thinking that whatever was there, be it a person, and would not be able to fight off 8 guys. He was feeling a little more confident then he should, but Peter usually just felt over confident with himself.

Jay led everyone to the shower area and to their surprise there was a shower on, a single shower, "Somebody probably forgot to turn it off," he smirked and headed back towards the lockers seeing as there really wasn't much to see.

"But don't you think it's just a little weird that only one shower is on?" Craig questioned and Spinner moved closer to it to turn it off.

Spinner shrugged, "I guess but it's not like it hasn't happened before," he said turning the knob of the shower so that it was off. He walked away from the wet floor and back to where the others stood.

Marco shrugged, "Let's just get out of here," he said turning around towards the door. Before any of them could speak the lights went out. It was silent for a moment; all anyone could here was the soft dripping of the shower tap.

"Great the power went out," JT said loudly so that it echoed through out the shower room. It was quiet again; nobody spoke which was rather odd. A faint red light from the emergency exit sign was the only light visible right then.

"Guys, I swear to god something just brushed by me," Marco said quietly with a very worried tone in his voice. "G-guys what's going on?" he stuttered, he didn't exactly like being in the dark.

"It was probably nothing, the lights should come back on any second now," Spinner reassured Marco and then silence fell upon the locker room once again. Nobody spoke. But then the shower started up again, it scared everyone. Through the sound of the loud shower all anyone could hear was someone or something breathing very deeply.

Peter broke the silence with a rather random statement, "Did anyone turn on the shower?" he asked but there was no reply, everyone was probably too shocked about the strange breathing.

"People just stay calm everything should be up and running soon," Spinner said trying to comfort everyone, "Very soon, hopefully," he muttered under his breathe.

There was a loud 'Whoosh' and the lights came back on.

"See everyone nothing to wor-" he was cut off be the most terrible sight he had ever seen, it was quiet, too quiet as everyone stared at the floor and down the shower drain.

Lying on the wet floor was JT and Marco, both of them with a severe stab wound in the temple. The floor that had originally been covered in water was now covered in the two boy's blood. Everyone gasped at the site, "Oh shit," Spinner let out quietly.

Jay's eyes widened, he wanted to say something but he was just speechless at the moment, the sight of the two boys was gruesome, nobody spoke for what seemed like hours but was really only seconds.

Craig knelt beside JT and gently put his fingers on his throat trying to feel for a pulse, but the wound was in the temple, they had died instantly without pain. "Let's get out of here," he said, "We've got to stop whoever's doing this," he said trying to take charge and be a leader. He swallowed hard at the sight of them but looked away because he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Agreed dude," Spinner said in disgust over the dead bodies. He looked at everyone else; they all were nodding in agreement. Everyone began to leave the locker room when suddenly there was a loud BANG! All of the boys screamed, in a manly way, no they hollered loudly and began to run faster out of the locker room.

Jimmy rolled behind everyone, he didn't, like the feeling of being last in the locker room but someone had to be, they came close to the doors. They were still yelling as they came out of the doors.

* * *

Remember Reviews are great :) 


	6. The Hallway

I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or the characters.

Please R&R!! Thankies :P

The remaining eleven students ran out of the locker rooms screaming, everyone nearly bumped into each other doing so. "Oh my God," Manny said loudly out of breathe from all the running and screaming. Manny leaned against the wall and slowly slid down so that she was sitting.

Ellie and Alex were rather confused that everyone was screaming; they both seemed clueless in the big mob of students. "What's going on?" Ellie finally asked after everyone was breathing normally again.

Darcy spoke up from the crowd, "Paige is, is…dead," it was hard for her to say seeing as it didn't seem possible that Emma and Paige were actually dead. Nobody wanted to believe it, but it was true and they were gone.

Mia nodded and looked around the boys one familiar face was missing, "Where's JT?" she asked stepping on the tips of her toes to see over that taller heads. She was very confused at the moment, a terrible thought came to her mind but she wasn't going to believe that.

"And Marco?" Ellie questioned also looking around the boys; she hadn't noticed that the small, dark haired boy was not in the crowd of people until Mia mentioned JT. A chill ran down her spine, she thought of the several possibilities why the boys had come out yelling.

"They're-" Spinner broke off, he didn't want to say what he had to say to them, he knew that each of them would be heart broken, but then again not telling them either wasn't the best idea. He waited till somebody else spoke up instead of him.

A tear ran down Mia's cheek, "They're what?" she said in a more angry tone; she was annoyed that Spinner had just broken off like that. More tears began to run down her cheeks when she realized what he was going to say.

Peter looked at Spinner; he knew that Spinner wasn't going to say anything else so he did, "They're gone," he said as Mia fell to her knees, absolutely bawling her eyes out now. Peter walked over to Darcy as she too was crying.

Ellie knew what was coming but she just had to ask, "They're gone where?" she asked as a tear slowly ran down her cheek. Sean moved to go stand next to her and he put his arm around her but she shook it off.

"They're dead," Jay said in a more firm voice than all the other's had spoken with.

Craig walked over to Manny and kissed the top of her head as she leaned in towards him crying. Jimmy rolled towards Ellie who was sitting against a locker; he rubbed her back, comforting her. Jay, Alex and Sean all stood together, inside they were sad, but neither of them really seemed to show it outside.

Spinner stood up, "We can't let whoever that is doing this just get by with it, we have to hunt them down," he said confidently. Being a leader wasn't really Spinner's thing but someone had to try.

Manny stopped sobbing, "But we're the only people in the school," she said, "Unless there's some creep going around the school…" she winced at the thought, "B-but how are we suppose to do anything?" she looked at Spinner hopefully.

He thought for a moment before responding to Manny, "First we have to get out of here," he paused, "And we have to stay together at all times," he said; he didn't another situation were the guys and girls were separated just incase anything else happened.

"We probably should start to get going," Jay said and looked out the window, the sun was setting, "You know before it gets dark," he suggested, seeing as the girls probably wouldn't like the school to much after dark and considering all the deaths.

"He's right," Darcy said wiping her red eyes, sniffled and held tightly onto Peter, who smiled and held her too. "Let's go," she said and began to walk forward towards the doors that led out of Degrassi.

Mia got up from her knees but it didn't stop her from crying. Manny stood up leaving Craig sitting on the ground; she went over to Mia and gave her a hug, Mia cried on her shoulder. "It's okay," she whispered even though everything was far from okay.

Jay, Alex and Sean led everyone to the doors.

Jimmy and Spinner hung out in the back, behind everyone. "Dude, this is like super weird," Spinner said looking down at Jimmy who rolled next to him wide-eyed. "People are dying, we've got to do something," he stated.

Jimmy nodded in agreement, "I think we-" he broke off when Ellie trailed behind with them, "Look Elle…we're really sorry about Marco…" he trailed off not wanting to make her feel worse than she probably already did.

"No, no, it's not your fault, unless of course you are a psycho killer but I highly doubt that," she responded half amused with what she had said even though this was a very serious matter. "So how did he…you know…go down?" She asked looking at the ground and not at Jimmy.

Jimmy and Spinner told her about what happened in the shower room, "And then, he was gone," Spinner concluded looking at Ellie to make sure she was okay. They all continued to walk down the long hallway leading to the doors.

Ellie sniffled, "We should catch up with the others," she said picking up her pace slightly. Jimmy used his arms and pushed himself a bit faster and Spinner sped up his walking.

* * *

Darcy looked at Manny and Mia, "Don't you think that whoever is doing this is going why too far?" She said looking at the two girls nodding fervidly. "I mean, why they would even think of doing something like this?" she questioned more to herself.

"I have no idea but they must be pretty confused inside of their head," she responded. Just as she opened her mouth to speak again Peter pushed in beside Darcy and put his arms around Darcy and Manny. Darcy let him put his arm around her but Manny on the other hand shook it off quickly.

"So…Mia, you want to know how JT d-died?" he asked looking to meet her eyes, but before he could he felt a hard hit on the side of his stomach, Darcy shook his arm off her shoulder.

"Peter," she hissed. Darcy gave him a look that was supposed to mean 'don't talk about right now' which he clearly understood and looked at her apologetically. He mumbled a 'sorry' which nobody heard.

When everyone reached the doors, Craig and Jay were the first one's to push them open; the only problem was that they didn't open. Both boys started pounding on the hard doors, but they didn't budge. "Damn," Jay said loudly.

"Somebody jammed the doors," Alex said, stating the obvious.

Spinner walked over towards the doors and he too gave them another hard push but they would not move, the principle had also just installed new alarm systems, so whoever was out was not getting in without a code and it worked the same vice-versa.

"This is just great," Sean sighed looking around pointlessly, "But…" he continued, "If the killer is inside the school then they aren't getting out," he said thinking of a plan, he was good at that sort of thing.

"Yeah, but if they have the code," Peter argued, usually he could get anything from his mom's office but she always kept the codes for the school with her, "Here's a thought, if we are locked in the school with the killer there are more of us then it, so we could probably find them…" he trailed off, loosing his thought.

"Yeah but where would a killer hide?" Craig asked.

"In movies it's usually in the basement or somewhere dark," Manny said using her movie knowledge but she wasn't exactly sure. She moved over towards where Craig was standing and put her arm around his waist.

Darcy swallowed, "I say we check the basement," she said worriedly. She didn't want to go down to the basement, but if they could stop whoever that was doing this she would feel more comfortable being locked in the school.

"Great idea," Spinner said looking at Darcy then away quickly. He moved to the front of everyone to be the leader once again. "Let's just get this over with," he said in a solid tone.

* * *

"This is not going to be fun," Ellie sighed as she walked next to Sean. She wanted to find the person that had killed the others but at the same time her stomach was filled with fear. She too a deep breathe trying to calm her nerves.

"We'll find whoever is doing this," he reassured her confidentially.

"But what if we don't? What if we all die?" Ellie worried. She was just well…precautious that was all; she just wanted to expect the worse even though things might be better than what she assumed.

Sean ignored her shaking his head slightly, "Don't worry," he said calmly before he turned to look her way. They both followed everyone towards the basement. Ellie was not at all comfortable with this idea.

Everyone was now in more of a clump then anything else. Manny squeezed Craig's hand as they got closer to the basement, Peter held onto Darcy tightly, Jimmy and Spinner walked together, Jay, Sean and Alex lingered not too far apart, Mia and Ellie walked close together making sure not to stray from the group.

They finally arrived at the large basement door.

Who would be the bravest to open the door? Peter stepped forward ready to grab the handle but Darcy pulled him back, "Peter," she said meaning she didn't want him to be the one to open the door.

Craig felt as though he hadn't done too much for everyone so far so he stepped forward and slowly opened the door, "We'll here we are," he said as he opened the door fully, everyone tried to see down the dark staircase.

"Here we are," Alex muttered repeating what Craig had said only in a different tone, she peered down the stairs. "We might as well go down then," she said, "we are here for that right?" she said looking at everyone curiously seeing as no one seemed to budge.

Spinner looked down the staircase as well, "Follow m-me," he said and began to go down the first step into the dark basement. "Remember to stay close together and…" he trailed off, now just focusing on getting down the stairs.

"I've got to stay up here," said Jimmy looking down at his wheelchair, "Good luck," he wished everyone as they passed him to go down the steep stairs. He looked to see if anyone would stay behind with him.

"Uh, I think I'll stay with Jimmy," Mia said with absolutely no confidence, she was way too scared to go down into the basement. She moved over to where Jimmy was sitting next to the door.

Everyone passed them slowly, Spinner still leading and everyone else following behind, "I don't want to go down there," Manny said looking up at Craig, "I can't," she said biting her lip hard.

"You can, I'll be right here," he said pulling her in tightly towards him. "Just stay close and everything will be fine, don't you worry," he said too many and kissed the top of her head.

Manny gulped.

Jay, Sean and Alex were the last to go through the doors to the basement, "Why are we always last?" Alex mumbled to herself. She was the last to pass through the door which slowly closed after she came through.

Nobody said anything.

It was quiet, Spinner lead and Alex was last. Suddenly there was a loud sound and a scream; nobody could tell what was going on seeing as it was too dark. The scream was definitely a girl…

Hope you liked chapter 6, I'm working on chapter 7 right now! I'll keep updating and you can keep reading! Remember Reviews are great and appreciated!


End file.
